degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/"Degrassi: Every Second Counts" Book One, Chapter One: Welcome To My Life (1)
Troy is in the car with Spinner and Emma as Spinner is driving him to his very first day at Degrassi. He is sitting quietly with an angry face staring out his window. Spinner sees his younger California-raised cousin's sad expression and tries to start a conversation, "How are you liking Toronto so far dude?" He ask. "It isn't home. Where is Mom and Dad? Where is Bridgette? Where is California?! I want to go home." Troy un-shyly blurts out. Emma gives Spinner a worried look. "Look, your parents and your sister are gonna move here once Bridgette starts highschool. You only have to live with us for a year, is that so hard?" Troy looks at Spinner, "I guess not." he says rudely and slams the car door. Emma says, "I don't think he is ready to take in the fact that this is his home yet, so don't rush him!" Spinner rolls his eyes and they drive off. While trying to pass time, Troy walks over to a table in front of the school by the stairs and pulls out his i-Pod to listen to his favorite song, Welcome To My Life ''by ''Blink 182. A skater kid walks up to him and says "Hey, I'm Kenny." Troy doesn't care enough to turn of his music just to listen to the boy. Kenny takes one of the earbuds out of Troy's ear and says, "I'm Kenny, Freshman. What About You?" Troy rolls his eyes, "Troy. Freshman. I was born and raised in California but my parents decided that I had to move here alone with my older cousin just because they can't move until their favorite child starts highschool. Who, by the way, isn't me. Its my bratty sister, Bridgette." Kenny says "Woah, that sucks bro! Lets try and take your mind off it man, what song are you listening to?" Troy smiles at Kenny. Meanwhile, Annie, the most popular and stuck up girl at school, was getting out of her mother's car. She walked up the stairs, through a few halls, and finally made it to her locker where her bestfriend, Regina, was waiting for her. "Hey Regina" Annie said while a smile as she opened her locker. "Do you have plans after school? We should tottally get some coffee at The Dot if you don't, I'm extra tired today." Regina said looking exhausted. Annie said, "Poor thing, of course I'll go with you. I just have to re-schedule that Power Squad meeting with Jasmine." Just then, a medium weight girl with basketball shorts, a long sleeve plain gray sweater, and a DC hat walked up to the girls. "Hey Annie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Dot with me after school today." Regina answers for her friend, "Sure you can Zoe! We were going anyways afterschool." Annie glares at her friend, "Look, I need to tell Regina some personal stuff when we go. I'm really sorry Zoe..." Zoe looks down at the ground, dissapointed, "Okay. Its cool. Maybe some other time?" "Yeah, some other time..." Annie says back. Zoe smiles and walks away. Regina ask Annie why Zoe couldn't come along with them to The Dot. Annie just laughed and says, "Please, you think people like us talk to people like her. HA!" Regina frowns, feeling slightly sorry for Zoe. Annie tells Regina not to let Zoe know that she was lying about going to The Dot with her sometime because it would only upset her. Regina said she wouldn't but obviously didnt mean it. TBC Category:Blog posts